cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KyleH
Splitting Hey Kyle, thanks for the offer, but unfortunately I have to decline for the time being, for the reasons I will explain. While being an useful resource for material, this wiki has suffered from it's greatest strength - strict In Character editing. This prevented adding more useful information like strategies, information about beta and cut material etc. This also turned users away, since I had to, reluctantly, delete many contributions that didn't make sense in the context of the article (e.g. Titan is big and complicated, but you can built 50 of them and swarm the enemy). Now, since the Wikia segment of the Wiki will be shifting it's focus, it will allow to compile all available information, much like the Vault (Fallout wiki does). Why did we choose to move the lore to GameSpy servers? Simple. Stricter quality control as well as more official supplementing of the C&C Encyclopaedia written by Cypher, THE specialist in C&C lore. The plan here is to make the wiki an official canon resource. Do not fret, however, since I lack more than enough life to maintain watch over two wikis and keep them going in their own direction. And if the plans to create an official canon resource fail, then we will come back, since with all it's flaws, Wikia is still one of the best Wiki hosters on the web. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) We're baaaaack Yep, the prodigal son returns. Heh, Wikia's the resource for wikis ;) Anywhoo, since we're changing the C&CWiki and requested the implantation of Charibot (for mass moves and coffee making), we need a bot flag set up for him. Pretty please? I promise not to run away again. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Done! Please let me know if you need any more assistance. --KyleH (talk) 19:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) We need a new bot please because Charibot isn't responding to my messages nor requests.(Saffy Nurbs 04:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) Can you please check your userpage here? I think your template has problems. Also we need a new bot because Charibot is on vacation.(Saffy Nurbs 20:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, sometimes my user template fails to fetch properly ... it usually fixes itself over time. What exactly do you need a bot to do? Charitwo runs Charibot, so you may want to ping him to see if he can help. --KyleH (talk) 21:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Read User talk:Charitwo to see the requests that I want the bot to do.(Saffy Nurbs 21:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) :Heya! I took care of for you ... it'll take a day or two for that list to update, but all of your images are now categorized. The other tasks are a little bit beyond what I have time to do right now, but hopefully someone else can help out. --KyleH (talk) 22:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Kyle It's Soviet Tez and i would like you to know that the CNC wiki is quite down as u might have already observed, try doing something about it plz. :We've had a few hiccups lately because things have been growing so fast, but we believe that we have resolved most of the issues that were causing the problems. We're still going to be doing some upgrades over the next few days so there may be a little bit of downtime, but I don't anticipate any major problems. --KyleH (talk) 17:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Hi we need you to fix up that page a little. Its kind of small and needs to expand with more features.(Saffy Nurbs 21:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) hope we can acutually fix this wikia we have about 2000 articles not alot reallySoviet Tez 06:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC)Soviet Tez Images There are alot of unused images in the wiki and I want you to delete all unused images, that is all.(Saffy Nurbs 04:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC)) :Heya! Unfortunately, because I have a bunch of wikis to look after, I'm not able to spend a bunch of time doing that. But if you ask the other contributors on the wiki, I'm sure that they'll be happy to help! --KyleH (talk) 17:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty nooby with this wiki so can u explain to me what those pluses and minuses mean in the History of this wiki thankyou Soviet Tez 10:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez :The pluses and minuses indicate how many letters were added to or removed from an article. Check out . --KyleH (talk) 17:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Soviet Tez 22:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez Also can you please change my group member as a sysop? I want to be a sysop again.(Saffy Nurbs 23:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC))